


【主内梅】当沙雕球员遇上性感特工

by Chavela



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Betrayal, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 内马尔被美国国安局的探员吉布森给找上了，然后他发现自己被卷入了一个不小的麻烦





	1. 天堂还是地狱？

**Author's Note:**

> 足圈同人，cp主内梅，微大小熊/瓜梅  
> 灵感源于马儿客串《极限特工：终极回归》的一小段和《007：大破天幕杀机》中的几个场景，其它电影也有参考（相关部分会在文中标出）  
> 相信我，本篇的灵魂是欢乐的  
> 
> 
> 内马尔是一名职业足球运动员（这个没变，哈哈😄）  
> 梅西是一位遭到组织背叛转而投奔『辛迪加①』的特工②  
> 巴萨全员政府特工

**Chinese Restaurant, Rio de Janeiro**

 

 

“…知道我是怎么想出『极限特工』这个计划的吗？——滑板和泳池。”吉布森探员端着一份盖饭和一份虾饺侃侃而谈，“滑板曾经仅仅只是年轻人所使用的一个地面交通工具，但是在1977年，一切都变了。南加州遭遇了特大旱情，灾情严重到那些阔佬都没办法把他们的豪华泳池灌满水了。就在这时，一个小子灵机一动，想到他可以在那些空荡荡的泳池里用滑板跳起来…《Dogtown and Z-Boys①》你看过吗？是个电影…不过这不重要…言归正传，我们这位小英雄开始在滑板上玩出了以前从来没有人玩过的花样…做出一些整个世界都认为是不可能的事情。对那个小子来说，这场干旱来得正是时候；这个世界，也需要那些空旷的池子……因此，『极限特工』诞生了！”

 

内马尔一脸懵逼地看着眼前滔滔不绝的老头子： _什么玩意？征召我的难道不是复仇者联盟？？？_ ②

 

“你觉得现在比以前安全了吗？不，我不这么觉得。我们有世界上规模最大、最昂贵的军队，却仍然在害怕鞋子③和秋衣④，为什么呢？因为士兵是训练来遵守命令和打仗的——但是我们，我的朋友，我们所在之地并非战场；我们所面临的，是危机。这就是为什么我创立了『极限特工』。”

 

吉布森探员停下来看了一眼坐在他对面一口饭没吃的年轻人，问道：“怎么，你在减肥？怎么不吃？”

 

内马尔苦恼地看着面前满满一大盘的炒饭，皱了皱眉头：“现在才早上七点…”

 

“那又怎么了？这个世界上总有一个地方现在是午饭或者晚饭时间。有什么关系呢？”

 

内马尔： _我竟无法反驳。_

 

“所以，你意下如何？”

 

“可我不是个英雄啊…我就是个踢足球的。”

 

吉布森好不容易用筷子夹起来的西兰花掉了下去：“…Oh! My bad…那我就，随你的便吧…”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，往收银台走去，“不过谁说天下没有免费的…早餐呢？这顿算我的。”

 

就在这时，餐厅门口突然闯进一个人：“都不准动！！！”他拿枪直直指着收银员，“把钱都交出来！都给我！！！”

 

吉布森和收银员同时无奈地举起双手。

 

内马尔猫了猫身子，趁枪手不注意，捡起地上不知道被谁扔的易拉罐，一脚踢飞——罐子划出一道靓丽的弧线，正中入侵者脑门。吉布森趁机一把抢过他手上的枪，提高了音量大喊道：“Gooooooooooooal!!! 哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”然后他大笑着转过身来指着内马尔，“哈，你还说你不是英雄！？简直一派胡言！！！”⑤

 

 

“来讨论一下吧，孩子！要不要加入我们？”等警察赶来带走歹徒后，吉布森一把搂过巴西人的肩膀，“想想，当一个为世界和平做出巨大贡献的英雄！”

 

内马尔不好意思地笑了笑：“我知道您是什么意思，但我还是…算了吧。你要我行侠仗义一下还行，拯救世界什么的…我真的不会。我只想好好踢球。”他礼貌地拒绝了来人的邀请，“不过还是谢谢您来找我，先生。”

 

吉布森看了他一阵，末了长叹一口气，道：“行！你是个好小伙，不愿意来我也不逼你。既然这样，那咱们就…江湖再见吧！”

 

内马尔目送他走出了餐厅。

 

 

**City Street, Rio de Janeiro**

 

 

内马尔本着“不能浪费粮食”的原则愣是吃完了满满一盘炒饭和吉布森剩下的虾饺。然后他挺着肚子晃悠着在里约热内卢的大街上消食。

 

_我这一顿怕是能顶到明天中午。_ 他想。

 

__『极限特工』？_ 哈！听起来还挺酷的。_

 

_可是足球还算不上极限运动吧。_

 

他无聊地在大街上走着，思考着今天不用训练，能去哪儿玩玩。

 

然后他听到从他背后传来一阵急促而尖锐的刹车声。

 

他刚想转过头去看看发生了什么，就被人从身后忽然捂住了口鼻。他只闻到一股刺鼻的味道，然后整个人昏了过去。

 

_幸好我没有吐出来…_

 

这是他昏过去之前脑子里最后的念头。

 

 

早上七点过五十八分，里约热内卢空无一人的街道上驶过一辆崭新的黑色面包车。

 

 

**Abandoned Factory, Nilópolis** ⑥

 

 

“怎么样？人带回来了吗？”维斯帕·琳达⑦身着一条侧面高开叉的黑色礼裙款款走来。

 

“那老头子太狡猾了，一到街上就窜进巷子里不见了。”里奥·梅西不悦地皱起眉头，“不过我把跟他见面的那个小子给弄来了。怎么，Le Chiffre⑧就派你来审问？”

 

琳达皮笑肉不笑地看着他：“怎么，一个连人都抓不到，只找回来一只替罪羊的人也要怀疑我的 **手法** ？”她涂着猩红色指甲油的手揪住梅西的领口，“要不然你先试试，嗯？特工大人。”

 

梅西打开她的手，不耐烦地说：“别那么叫我。你要审就审。别烦我。”

 

琳达又朝他抛了个媚眼，转身走进了关押着“犯人”的小黑屋。

 

 

“Olá，小帅哥！该醒醒了。”

 

内马尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，觉得自己是不是到了天堂，不然怎么会有女神在说话。

 

然后一桶冰水从他头顶无情地浇了下去，把他淋了个透心凉，也让他彻底清醒了。

 

_艹，这不是天堂！我这是在地狱！！！_

 

他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，终于对好焦看清了他面前站着的美艳女人。

 

他一又搞不清楚他到底是在地狱还是天堂了。

 

他看着眼前的女人，咽了一口口水，结结巴巴地开口道：“呃，你好…小姐…不，我是说…夫人？”

 

“放轻松，我的小可爱。”琳达露出一个安抚的笑容，“姐姐只是想问你几个问题，问完了就放你走好不好？”

 

内马尔懵懵地点点头，不安地扭动着手腕。

 

_艹！我什么时候被绑上了？！！_

 

“很好。那我问你，Gibbons找你…说了什么？”

 

“……呃……谁是Gibbons？？？”内马尔一脸懵逼。

 

琳达的笑容有了一丝不易察觉的裂痕。

 

她整理了一下裙子，把领口拉得更低了一些，又重新组织了一下语言：“噢，我的错。那我这样问：今天有没有一个看起来凶凶的、说话声音很高亢的黑人探员来找过你？”

 

“呃，有是有……”

 

琳达脸上的笑意更甚了：“那他找你…做了什么？”

 

“呃…他…请我吃了顿饭？”

 

琳达的笑容瞬间垮掉了。

 

她突然上前一手撑住内马尔的大腿，另一只手朝他两腿之间袭去——摸到了座椅的下方，猛地一拉——椅座中间部分的木板便“哐当”一声落到地上。

 

内马尔只觉得现在是坐也坐得不安稳了——中间没了支撑的椅子就像个马桶圈一样，他的屁股一不留神就往下滑。

 

“等…等等！…”

 

琳达又起身走到墙角的铁皮柜旁，摸出了一根结实粗壮的麻绳，绳子一端还绑着一块凹凸不平的、拳头大小的石块。

 

她一边邪笑着朝内马尔走来，一边把手里的绳子一下一下抡在地上。绳尾的石块砸到水泥地上发出“咚咚”的声响，溅起一团团黑蒙蒙的灰尘。

 

内马尔整个人也跟着石头砸地的声响颤抖起来。

 

_这果然还是地狱！！！妈妈救我！！！！！_

 

“看到了吗？小朋友。”琳达猩红色的指甲掐着他肩膀，“你要是再不说…这个东西下一次，就会砸到…”手指顺着他的肩滑过他的手臂、腰侧、臀部……最终往他的睾丸中间一按。

 

“…这里。那样可不太好受哦。”⑨

 

内马尔已经抖得不成人样了。

 

“你不如痛快点交代了，我们谁都好过。”琳达俯身咬住他的耳朵，用犬齿轻轻碾磨他的耳廓，轻声诱惑道，“我还会给你准备两三个美人，两百万现金，随你怎么玩。好不好，嗯？”

 

内马尔仍在抖。

 

废弃的工厂里一片沉寂，只有牙齿轻轻打颤的声音。

 

琳达等了一阵，看他还是没有反应，翻起手腕就要抡绳子。

 

内马尔终于忍不住哭出了声：“哇——我真的什么都不知道啊！他就莫名其妙要请我吃饭，莫名其妙说了一堆什么‘保卫世界’‘极限特工’之类的东西…我真的一个字都没听懂啊！！！你放过我吧姐姐…呜呜呜……”

 

 

琳达马着脸走出了小黑屋。

 

“怎么？ **美人计** 不奏效了？”梅西看着琳达黑着脸走出来，一脸幸灾乐祸地问道。

 

琳达白了他一眼：“你还好意思说。那老头子找他是为了『极限特工』，根本没有提我们要找的 **名单** 。你抓的人没用。”

 

梅西收起笑容，啐了一口，道：“『极限特工』那群没用的废物到现在还没散呢——那我去把他解决了。”

 

“别急。”琳达喊住他，慢悠悠地玩起她脖子上硕大的钻石项链，“我看那小子还有用。说不定，我们可以用他把Gibbons那个老不死的给引出来…先把他带回去吧。”

 

 

内马尔再次听到小房间的门“吱呀”一声时内心是崩溃的。

 

_怎么又来了！！！天呐，我就是个踢球的…放过我吧…呜呜呜…_

 

直到他看到一双焦糖色的眸子。

 

那双眸子的主人一动不动地盯着他：“走吧。我们带你去一个地方。”

 

内马尔突然觉得上天待他还是公平的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①电影《狗镇和滑板少年》  
> ②这是《极限特工：终极回归》里面的原话（吉布森的饰演者正是弗瑞局长的饰演者Samuel L. Jackson）；复联可还行，笑死我了233333  
> ③指Richard Colvin Reid，aka the Shoe Bomber，曾在2001年巴黎飞往迈阿密的航班中试图引爆藏在他鞋子里的爆炸装置  
> ④指Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab，aka the Underwear Bomber，曾在2009年阿姆斯特丹飞往底特律的航班中试图引爆他藏在内衣里面的塑料炸弹  
> ⑤以上基本原汁原味来自《极限特工：终极回归》，特别搞笑的一段hhhhhh（主要马儿还是讲的葡语，局长说英语；局长从头到尾滔滔不绝，马儿从头到尾一脸懵逼23333）  
> ⑥里约热内卢北边的一个小城  
> ⑦Vesper Lynd，《007：大战皇家赌场》女主，由Eva Green饰演（绿娃真的太jb好看惹）  
> ⑧《007：大战皇家赌场》中的反派，由Mads Mikkelsen饰演  
> ⑨《007：大战皇家赌场》中Le Chiffre就是这样折磨James Bond的


	2. 刮胡子play

**Western European Division of the Syndicate, London**

 

 

自从那天被迷晕带走，内马尔连白天晚上都没机会知道了。

 

是的，他们在那间小黑屋里又把他迷晕了一次，然后带去了某个地方。

 

内马尔全程都昏昏沉沉的，但他迷迷糊糊知道他上了飞机，而且时间过了很久——他们一定把他带到了一个遥远的地方。

 

_我可能都已经不在巴西了。_

 

内马尔突然觉得有些委屈。

 

_我就只是跟一个陌生人吃了一顿饭而已！_

 

_…然后就连自己的祖国都回不去了吗？！_

 

 

他被关在一间小屋子里，与外界切断了联系。

 

_坐牢也不过如此了。_ 内马尔想 _…不，坐牢至少还有牢友。_

 

_不像这里，什么都没有。_

 

没有足球，没有窗户，没有电话——连一辆车驶过的声响都没有；只有一盏灯，一张床，一把椅子…还有一个马桶。

 

_感谢上帝，好歹我还能上厕所。_ 他自我安慰着。

 

_其实也不是完全没有人…_

 

有一个身材魁梧的男人每隔一段时间会进来给他送一次饭，但每次不管内马尔怎么闹腾，他都一言不发，放下东西就出去了。

 

_他该不会没有舌头吧？_ 内马尔抱着自己的腿颤了一下。

 

“看来你这段时间过得还不错啊？”

 

_这个声音…？！_ 是那个让他不寒而栗的女人！

 

内马尔一骨碌从嘎吱作响的床上弹了起来，一脸戒备地看着门口的一男一女——除了那个热衷于“虐待”他的女人，那天与他有过一面之缘、生着好看眼睛的男人也出现了。

 

“我们来找你帮个忙。”长着天仙面孔却生着“歹毒心肠”的女人婀娜地向他走来，“你帮了我们这个忙，我们就放你走。”

 

“你上次就说如果我回答了你的问题你就放我走，可现在我还不是在这里。”内马尔超级委屈。

 

“看来你对他而言已经没有可信度了啊，Vesper。”那个男人笑道。

 

“闭嘴，Leo！你并没有在帮我的忙。”

 

_原来他叫Leo啊。_

 

“小朋友，不如这样…”男人开口。

 

“我24岁了。不是小朋友了。”内马尔盯着那人的眼睛，不知不觉就把自己的心里话给说了出来。

 

_糟了，我这么顶嘴他会不会一怒之下杀我灭口！？？_

 

内马尔快哭了。

 

然而那人只是轻轻笑了一下。

 

“行，那我叫你的名字好不好，Ney？不如我们这样，不用理她… **我** 跟你做个约定，只要你打电话联系Gibbons，约他出来，等我们一拿到我们要的东西，就马上放你走好不好？”梅西顿了顿，继续道，“你看，这样一来，我，你，还有那个Gibbons先生，我们都能得到自己想要的，都不会有事，对不对？”

 

内马尔已经没有办法思考他为什么会知道自己的昵称了，更不要说去琢磨他的提议合不合理、可不可行。

 

他盯着那人满含笑意的眼睛，像受到了什么蛊惑一般，点了点头。

 

梅西轻轻勾起了嘴角，飞快地对内马尔眨了一下眼睛：“乖…那我现在就去准备待会儿 **我们** 要用的东西了，好吗？你需要‘包装’一下。先去洗个澡，我马上就回来。”

 

他说着，叫来了那个给内马尔放饭的壮汉。

 

壮汉半弯着腰恭敬地听他吩咐，然后抬头阴森森地盯了内马尔一眼：“你，跟我来。”

 

内马尔离开后，琳达心悸般地捂住了胸口，怪叫道：“乖乖，怪不得我那一套对他完全不管用！原来是个gay啊！！！”

 

梅西当着她的面翻了一个巨大的白眼：“是不是gay我不知道，你那套没什么卵用倒是真的。”

 

 

一刻钟后，梅西捧着一套崭新的衣物走进了内马尔的小房间。

 

内马尔湿漉漉的头发正滴着水。

 

他正郁闷地看着肚子上被“蹂躏”掉的皮。

 

梅西站在门口看了一会儿，转过身去低声对门外的守卫说了些什么。很快，便有人送来了一条毛巾，一个罐子，以及一把折叠刀。

 

他接过东西，走过去小心地把所有物件都平放在内马尔床上。然后他伸出一根指头点了点椅子，示意内马尔坐过去。

 

内马尔很听话地坐了过去。

 

梅西拿起毛巾盖到了内马尔头上，很顺手地轻轻帮他揉搓起头发来。

 

内马尔梗着脖子一动也不敢动，一方面觉得身后的人温柔得有些不切实际了，另一方面生怕他一个心血来潮把自己的脑袋给拧下来。

 

——然而什么也没有发生。

 

梅西帮他把头发擦到不再滴水，就把毛巾随手扔到一旁。

 

他又去床边拾起罐子和刀走到内马尔跟前。

 

_来了！他要动手了！！！_ 内马尔绝望地闭紧了眼睛。

 

——下一秒，只有清凉的泡沫打在他的下巴上。

 

_什…什么？_

 

梅西仔仔细细地将剃须膏均匀地涂抹在内马尔乱七八糟“自由”生长的胡须上，笑道：“你在这儿待了没几天，这胡子倒长得挺快。”

 

内马尔的脸腾一下红了。

 

_完了完了。我现在的样子很丑吗？？！_

 

“Gibbons已经到伦敦了。待会儿你打电话约他出来见面，就说你回去之后重新考虑了一下，决定加入『极限特工』。”梅西拍开内马尔的大腿，跪在了他两腿之间。

 

内马尔只觉得他的脑子停止了运转：“啊？”

 

“‘啊’什么‘啊’？”梅西用手指轻轻刮了一下他的嘴角，“闭上嘴。听我说。”

 

内马尔“哦”了一声，乖乖合拢了嘴巴，眼神却不断往面前的人身上瞄着。

 

梅西打开刀抵在内马尔下巴上：“约定的时间和地点等会儿Vesper会告诉你。你只要记住，保持冷静，但要坚决——就像你罚点球时那样。”锋利的刀尖一下一下刮过赤裸裸的皮肤，“如果他问你为什么知道他在伦敦，你就说你认识Ainsley①，别的什么也不要多说…”

 

他衬衣最上面的两粒扣子是解开的，领口就这么大敞着；跪下去之后整个人几乎与内马尔齐平，又前倾着身子。从内马尔的角度看过去，刚好可以看到他光裸的胸膛和若隐若现的乳头。

 

_一个男人正拿刀抵着我，_ 内马尔绝望了， _而我满脑子想的都是那个男人的胸！！！_

 

_……不过…噫，好可爱啊~~~_

 

内马尔暗戳戳地努力向下瞟着，觉得他承受着自己这个年纪所不该承受的忍耐。

 

他幻想自己能撕开他的衣服，让扣子蹦得满地都是…然后他的手指会轻轻搔刮他的乳尖，让它们颤巍巍地立起来，直直戳着自己的指腹…然后他轻捻那两个可怜的小东西，让他红着眼圈看着自己，一声一声低低呻吟……

 

呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

 

梅西还在继续讲着：“…到了地方之后你只管先稳住他，然后我会亲自出面跟他谈。你只须记住不要多嘴，不要偷听一些你不该知道的东西，也、不、要——”他突然加重了语气，用刀背顶起内马尔的下颔用力抬高，“把眼睛，放在你 **不该** 看的地方。”

 

内马尔赶紧抬眼往天花板上瞧，一边忙不迭地点点头，喉结却不受控制地滚动了一下。

 

“喏，现在，可千万别动了哦~”梅西捏着刀，轻轻把它贴在内马尔脖子上，“This…is the tricky part.”

 

刀刃从他的喉结处落下，轻轻地，轻轻地往上滑。然后——“铮”的一声——顺着他下巴的弧线，离开了。②

 

梅西缓缓收回刀子，在内马尔的裤子上随意揩了揩上面的泡沫，站起身面无表情地说：“去把脸洗干净。待会儿试试新衣服。”

 

 

内马尔在梅西和琳达的监视下战战兢兢地打电话约了吉布森。令人庆幸的是，吉布森没有多问，便同意了跟内马尔的会面。

 

_幸好他没有多问，_ 内马尔松了一口气， _不然我可能真的会结巴。_

 

他照着琳达给他的纸条上写的内容告诉吉布森见面的时间地点，然后挂了电话，不安地耸动了一下肩膀，又扯了扯勒在脖子上的领带。

 

_天，我真的不喜欢穿正装，好重！_

 

内马尔无措地活动了一下手腕。

 

_天，这上面竟然还有袖扣！太正式了吧！_

 

梅西看得心塞。他抓过巴西人不安分的双手摁在身体两侧，然后又拆开被他弄得乱七八糟的领带，认认真真重新打了个好看的温莎结。

 

“走吧，我们去见见老朋友。”

 

 

**Café, London**

 

 

内马尔到达咖啡厅的时候，里面一个客人也没有——吉布森还没到。

 

“你去找一个离后门近、靠墙的位子坐下。那里人少，好说话。”梅西假装不经意地提起，“我现在先去找一下Vesper，她刚刚找我有事。如果他到了我还没回来，无论如何，你先让他坐下点杯咖啡——算我招待他……”

 

“……还有，记住——你做的每一个动作我都看得见，你说的每一句话我都听得见。别不该说的别说。”

 

然后他不等内马尔回应，就走开了。

 

内马尔只好恹恹地按照他说的找了张桌子坐下。

 

 

“嘿，我的好小子！”吉布森独特的嗓音老远就响起。

 

_哇哦。真是“不见其人，先闻其声”。_

 

内马尔强笑着站起身，像迎接多年未见的老友那般张开双臂拥抱了来人，佯装热情地招呼他坐下。

 

“先喝点什么？”他招来了服务员。

 

吉布森看了看菜单，说：“一杯蓝山吧。”

 

“好。那我要一杯焦糖玛奇朵③，谢谢。”

 

服务员惊奇地盯了他一眼，写好单子离开了。

 

“怎么，”吉布森双手交叉放在桌子上看着对面的年轻人，“改主意了？”

 

内马尔不安地抓了抓自己的头发：“呃…是呀，哈哈…”

 

“我就说嘛！”吉布森颇为激动地敲了一下桌子，“以你的能力，一定能为拯救世界做出不一般的贡献！我就知道，我 **从来** 不会看走眼！”

 

内马尔讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。

 

吉布森又问道：“如果你不介意，我能问问是什么改变了你的想法吗？”

 

内马尔刚想随便瞎编一个理由，身后就传来一个冷冷的嗓音——“是我。”

 

内马尔转过头，看见梅西举着手枪对着吉布森。

 

“Leo!”他惊叫起来，“你干什么？！”

 

“好久不见啊，Agent Gibbons。”梅西没有睬他。

 

“‘好久’倒不至于…不是上周才在里约见过吗？Agent，哦不， **Former** Agent Messi。”

 

“我建议你不要跟我耍嘴上功夫。”梅西晃了晃手上的枪，“老实告诉我 **密码** ，我还可以放你一条生路。”

 

“什么密码？我怎么听不懂。”吉布森似笑非笑。

 

“‘ **鼠尾草** ④’的密码，够清楚了吗？”梅西不为所动，“不用麻烦你提供文件——我们已经有了。现在我只需要你提供一个密码……A. Fucking. Password. Capiche?”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈you're so cute！”吉布森猛然收起笑声，“但、是——密码我是不会给你。别想了。”

 

“那我只好抱歉了。”梅西说着，拨开了保险栓。

 

“警察！都不准动！！！举起手来！！！”

 

突然门口涌入大量警察。

 

“疑犯持有武器！重复，疑犯持有武器！有两名人质！重复，有两名人质！”

 

有人在对着对讲机大喊着。

 

“放下枪！举手双手！立刻！！！立刻！！！”

 

梅西看了看他们，无奈地叹了一口气，把枪放在桌子上，举起了双手。其中一个警察跑来收走了枪，另一个又给他戴上了手铐。

 

“你以为这样就结束了吗，Gibbons？”梅西没去理会手上的枷锁，只是目不转睛地盯着吉布森，“你太小看我了。”

 

吉布森一摊手：“Well，我们之间谁才是被拷住的那个？”

 

“Bang!!!”

 

一声枪响。

 

一名警察倒在了血泊中。

 

“有人开枪！有人开枪！注意，疑犯有同伙！！！疑犯有同伙！！！”

 

“请求支援！重复，请求支…！！！”

 

另一名正在请求支援的警察还没来得及把话说完，也被击中倒在了地上。

 

一群蒙着脸的黑衣人从后门闯入，对着警察的方向就是一阵扫射。

 

站在枪林弹雨中间的梅西和吉布森见状迅速伏下身子躲避；而内马尔则完全被吓呆了，愣是没有丝毫反应。吉布森赶紧拉了他一下，一把将人塞到桌子底下。

 

趁着两方人马交战，梅西赶紧从裤兜里摸出一根细铁丝，抻到手铐的锁孔里拨弄了几下，把它解了下来。然后他趁吉布森不备，一把将他的手扣在桌腿上。

 

“现在，我们来看看，”他咧了咧嘴，“谁才是被拷住的那个？”

 

哪知吉布森竟丝毫不慌。他趁梅西还没把手挪开，反手一下扣住他的手腕，一改平时乐呵呵的样子，直直盯着梅西的眼：“我在想，你这些年，有没有哪一刻，是还想着 **家** 的？”

 

梅西看着他的手，一瞬间惊慌地瞪大了双眼——然后他抽搐了几下，软软地倒了下去。

 

“可惜你走错了路，孩子。”吉布森看着瘫倒在地上的人，摇了摇头。

 

“卧槽！”龟缩在角落的内马尔惊恐地伸出一根手指戳了戳一动不动的梅西，“你别是杀了他吧？！！”

 

吉布森不慌不忙地取下他手心上贴着的一个小圆钮⑤：“别担心。只是晕过去了而已。”

 

这时，大门那边又冲进来一队人马，强大的火力直逼得那群黑衣人节节败退。

 

黑衣人首领一看形势不妙，果断下达了撤退指令。所有黑衣人迅速撤向后门，不到五秒，便没了踪影。

 

“…艹！艹！艹！……别拦着我…艹！！！”一个高大的男人骂骂咧咧地拨开人群冲进枪战现场，“妈的这群龟儿子⑥！又让他们给跑了！！！”

 

吉布森拉着内马尔站了起来，理了理衣服上的皱褶，淡淡道：“你来晚了。”

 

“不好意思啊。”男人皱了皱眉，“向上面索要权限花了点时间——毕竟这是临时行动，又在别人的地盘。”

 

他伸出手，接过吉布森手中的电击片，深邃的目光不着痕迹地滑过年长的探员、年轻的巴西人、染血的尸体，最终停留在躺在地上不省人事的梅西身上。

 

那双眼瞬间变得温柔又缱绻。

 

“Leo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《极限特工：终极回归》中的“幽灵猎人”，专门为人搜寻查找对象的信息与踪迹  
> ②刮胡子这一段的姿势和动作参考《007：大破天幕杀机》（“Old dog, new tricks”什么的真是太有性张力了8😳）  
> ③焦糖玛奇朵是比较甜比较可爱的那种饮料，一般都是女孩子点  
> ④“鼠尾草”行动，是由NSA（美国国家安全局）、MI6（英国陆军情报六局/秘密情报局）、DGSE（法国对外安全总局）、CNI（西班牙国家情报中心）联合组织秘密特工潜入白俄罗斯以获取其政治与军事情报的行动；以上都是我瞎编的，实际上并没有这样的行动，脑洞来源于《王牌保镖/杀手的保镖》中的情节，以及是的，里面又有Samuel L. Jackson😂😂😂  
> ⑤强力电击片，大概就像《雷神：诸神黄昏》里出现的那种  
> ⑥川渝方言里面骂人的话


	3. 曼城往事

**Way to Division II of Centro Nacional de Inteligencia** ① **, Barcelona**

 

 

_唔…全身都好麻…_

 

这是梅西再次拥有意识之后的第一个念头。

 

他转动着眼珠，努力想要抬起沉重的眼皮。

 

“Leo，你醒了？”

 

一个熟悉的声音传入他的耳内。

 

_…熟悉…等等！熟悉？！！_

 

梅西吃力地撑坐起来，惊讶地望进了一双犹如广袤大海的眼睛。

 

他喃喃了一声“Geri”，然后突然意识到自己好像不应该跟往昔的朋友、现在的敌人过于亲密。于是他硬生生压低了嗓子，冲皮克道：“你想要什么，Piqué？”

 

皮克显然被这个称呼给刺痛了。他湛蓝色的眼睛里凝起一股哀伤：“Leo，别这么叫我…”

 

梅西躲闪着他的目光，暗中使劲掐自己的指尖。

 

_忍住。别哭！别示弱！别被他牵着鼻子走！_

 

“你要带我去哪？你们想要什么？”

 

他又问了一遍。强迫自己用最冷漠无情的语调。

 

皮克用了好大的力气才忍住不让自己哭出来：“这里是巴塞罗那啊，Leo。我们在去Division II的路上。”他挤出一个微弱的笑容，“我带你 **回家** 了。”

 

梅西仿佛被“家”这个字眼给灼伤了。他仰起头睁大眼睛，努力让不断积聚的泪水不要落下。

 

他强装镇定道：“别跟我扯这些。你就说，你们想从我身上得到什么？”

 

“Leo，我们不想从你身上得到 **任何** 东西啊！我们只是想带你回家，你…你看不出来吗？”皮克几乎是哽咽着握住梅西的肩膀。

 

梅西好笑地看了他一眼：“一个 **叛徒** ，被押运回他曾经背叛过的地方，你告诉我他会屁事没有得到全部人的原谅和谅解然后又继续像个没事儿人一样把那个地方称之为‘家’？！Piqué，我有时候都不知道是该说你太天真，还是太傻。”他动了动肩膀，将皮克的手甩开，“还有，Agent Piqué，我好心提醒你，不管是对犯人还是对犯敌人，这样亲密的身体接触，都是不应该的——小心被人当作跟我一样的叛徒。”

 

皮克收回手攥成拳头：“我的Leo不是这个样子的…他…你怎么 **能** 变成这个样子？！Syndicate到底对你做了什么把你变成了这个样子？！！”他颤抖着。

 

 _这个样子没什么不好的。_ 梅西想。

 

 _这样至少不会_ **_再_ ** _给别人机会来背叛我。_

 

“我…我知道 **那件事** …让你…让你没法原谅……可是Leo， **他** 那时别无选择啊！”皮克大声叫喊着，仿佛想叫醒一个沉睡的人。

 

可是他永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。

 

“Leo，你看着我…你看着我…”皮克颤抖着捧住梅西的脸，终于忍不住哭了出来，“求你了，回来吧！我…还有Luis，还有Ivan，还有Sergi，还有Jordi…还有…还有所有人…所有人！…我们都很想你！你回来吧！求你了…”

 

_我好像从没见过他哭得这样伤心。_

 

_从小到大，都是他在保护爱哭的我…他该是太阳一般，灿烂的，闪耀的，骄傲的……_

 

_…他……_

 

_他不应该像现在这样，卑微又脆弱。_

 

沉默。

 

“好。”皮克抹了一把眼泪，“就算你不能原谅他，就算你恨我们，那其他人呢？你也恨他们所有人吗？！！”他几乎是声嘶力竭地嘶吼着，“你要的那个名单，那上面有好几百人的姓名啊！…有英国的，有美国的，有法国的…你有没有想过，那上面也会有西班牙人的名字？你有没有想过，那里面也会有La Masia②出来的孩子的名字，啊？！！”

 

梅西微不可见地颤了一下。

 

“…这些对你来说都不重要了吗，Leo？”皮克将自己的额头和梅西的紧靠在一起，任凭对方清楚地看到他脸上交错的泪痕，“你到底是怎么了啊…Leo…你告诉我好不好？以前我们在一起的时候你总是最心软的那一个不是吗？…可看看你现在，你要的是上百人的性命啊！Leo…你离开Syndicate好不好？别做那些任务了好不好？让我…帮你好不好？”他紧紧拥着和他一起玩耍、一起长大、一起成为正式特工的旧日伙伴，“你别不理我啊，Leo…求你了……”

 

 

**City Street, London**

 

 

吉布森带着内马尔在伦敦的街头漫无目的地走着。

 

内马尔经过今天这么一通折腾，差点魂都掉了。但他肚子里又憋着好多疑问，疯狂地诱惑他去刨根问底。

 

“有什么想问的就问出来吧。”吉布森悠悠点了一支烟，“憋坏了多不好。”

 

“你怎么轻而易举就把Leo交给 **别人** 了？那个人看起来不是个善茬，会不会对Leo做什么不好的事情啊？”内马尔脱口而出。

 

吉布森好笑地看了他一眼：“人家从小一起长大的，你有什么好担心的。”

 

 _…可恶，竟然是幼驯染_ ③吗 _？！我好酸啊！！！…_

 

“可是…他们看起来…不像是一伙的啊…”内马尔还在做最后的挣扎。

 

“现在不是。以前是。”吉布森缓缓吐出一个烟圈。

 

内马尔“哦”了一声，然后突然一拍大腿：“糟了！那这么看…那Leo现在回去会不会被当成叛徒啊？？？糟了糟了，他们会不会严刑逼供啊！！？”

 

“你小子反应倒挺快。”吉布森又吸了一口烟。

 

“严刑逼供倒不至于…只是世事难料，有的人注定互相亏欠罢了。”他语重心长地说。

 

内马尔突然一脸凝重地打量起他身边这位大多数时候看起来不太正经的老探员：“我怎么觉得你什么都知道啊？你没在忽悠我吧？”

 

吉布森瞥了他一眼。

 

“那你给我讲讲呗！”吃了一个眼刀的内马尔真诚地眨巴眨巴眼睛。

 

吉布森长叹一口，呼出一股白雾：“也罢。这些都是发生在我被调到『极限特工』之前的事了…我本不应该告诉你。但是没办法，谁叫你已经卷进来了…唉……”

 

内马尔掏了掏耳朵，表示： _洗耳恭听！_

 

“两年前④，我在NSA的外交联络部工作，简单来说，就是负责联络和监督其他国家的组织和特工与美国政府进行合作；当时的Messi也还是CNI的王牌特工，多次参与了这些政府间进行的合作任务。那时[NSA](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BE%8E%E5%9B%BD%E5%9B%BD%E5%AE%B6%E5%AE%89%E5%85%A8%E5%B1%80)、[MI6](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E5%AF%86%E6%83%85%E5%A0%B1%E5%B1%80)、[CNI](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centro_Nacional_de_Inteligencia)与[MSS](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%AD%E5%8D%8E%E4%BA%BA%E6%B0%91%E5%85%B1%E5%92%8C%E5%9B%BD%E5%9B%BD%E5%AE%B6%E5%AE%89%E5%85%A8%E9%83%A8)⑤合作策划了一个秘密行动，代号‘迷迭香’，目的是为了潜入世界各地搜寻各国政府官员与一个神秘的恐怖组织——也就是Messi现在所在的Syndicate——互相勾结的证据。一直以来，Syndicate对各国情报安全部门来说，就是一个赤裸裸的羞辱——他们简直无处不在、无时不有。Syndicate一边靠着刺杀、贩卖商业或政治机密、交易军火获取大量金钱，又一边利用这些赚取的财物暗中左右一些地区的局势；每当有情报显示Syndicate的人出现，或是被我们找到联系过Syndicate的人，不是被逃掉就是被灭了口。那年，情报部门又查到消息，说Syndicate与当时的多宗恐怖袭击和政治屠杀事件有关，几国政府终于坐不住了，要求合作追查，于是启动了‘迷迭香’。当时的任务总指挥，正好就是是CNI Division II的局长Josep Guardiola——他也正是梅西在CNI的导师…和直接上司。”

 

吉布森又深吸了一口尼古丁。

 

“Messi是个孤儿⑥，出生在阿根廷的罗萨里奥。十八年前，Guardiola在一次执行任务的途中去到那里，无意间路过了一家孤儿院，看到一群孩子在围殴一个看起来明显比他们小很多的男孩。他当时多管闲事地把那个男孩给‘救’了下来，没想到那孩子隔天竟然顺着他的踪迹找到了他，缠着不走。Guardiola看那孩子可怜，又觉得他天生敏锐是块当特工的好料子，就在任务结束后把他给带回了La Masia——哦，就是他们Division II用来培训年轻特工的地方。当时在那个培训营的还有Gerard Piqué——就是你今天看到带走Messi的那个大个子。”

 

“Messi虽然个子比同龄人瘦小很多，但他真的很有天赋，培训营所教授的课程他都轻松取得了A以上的成绩。Guardiola觉得他是个可造之才，便破格把当时还没成年的Messi留在自己身边亲自教导，可以说是把毕生所学都传授给了他。Messi也很能干，没有辜负他的期望，从18岁第一次出任务起，就基本上没有失败过；就算是出了什么岔子任务没有完成，他都能很干净地抹掉所有证据潜回CNI，不给人留下任何把柄。”

 

“直到两年前的‘迷迭香’，他在曼彻斯特被Syndicate的人给抓住了…其实也不算是‘被抓住’——他那时被Syndicate的人给堵住了。如果当时后援能及时到达，他还是可以逃出去的——但是他没能等到后援。”

 

“那天他原本已经完成了组织分配给他的任务，但是他在曼彻斯特意外发现了Syndicate的人在接头，提到了什么‘基地’。他觉得机不可失，便暗自跟了上去——他年纪不大，之前出任务也没碰过钉子，以致他自以为每一次都可以全身而退；而那又是Guardiola第一次作为总指挥负责这么大规模、这么重要的行动，他太想为他做好这件事了，以至于忘了，一个特工最忌讳的就是擅自行动——他选择了独自潜入Syndicate的秘密基地查探。他很聪明，潜入前还悄悄给Guardiola发送了位置信号。但当Guardiola收到消息准备率领人马前去突袭的时候，Syndicate的人发现了有人闯入。他们关闭了基地所有的进出口，把他困在了里面。”

 

“可是Guardiola如果派人去那个基地抓住所有Syndicate的人，不就可以救他出来了吗？”内马尔听得目瞪口呆。

 

“本来是这样没错。”吉布森点点头，“但Syndicate的人竟然神通广大到在Guardiola的办公桌上留下了字条，威胁说除了闯入者，他们手里还有另外六名MI6的高级特工，劝他不要轻举妄动。然后他们竟然还打电话给Guardiola，说他们很‘仁慈’，不会赶尽杀绝，让Guardiola不妨跟他们玩个‘小游戏’：如果他选择立刻袭击Syndicate在曼彻斯特的基地，一、那里易守难攻，二、Syndicate的人一定会誓死抵抗，三、那六名MI6的特工，也会‘bang’——全部枪毙，谁也讨不着好；但如果他按兵不动让Syndicate的人安全从曼彻斯特撤走，那作为交换，他们将‘大发慈悲’地归还那六名特工，也算作是让他给女王一个‘交代’。”

 

“……所以…他选了后一个选项？”

 

“…他选了后一个选项。”吉布森抬头望了望天，“六比一，他们又在女王的领土上——他没得选。等他之后再派人去基地里搜查的时候，只找到了六个被折磨得不成人样的英国特工。所有电脑和文件都被烧毁了，但好在他们走得急，有的没有完全被损坏，修复科的人还是想办法复原了一些信息——也不至于说是全无收获……但是他们谁都没找到Messi，他应该就是在那时候被Syndicate的人一起带走了。”

 

“可…那…Leo后来又是怎么成了Syndicate的人的？？？”

 

“…这我就不知道了…得问他自己了。”

 

 

**Way to Division II of Centro Nacional de Inteligencia, Barcelona**

 

 

皮克还在抱着梅西痛哭着。

 

“你知道怎样才能让一个会游泳的人再也无法游泳吗？”梅西突然开口。

 

“嗝…什么？”皮克疑惑地抬起头。

 

“一个会游泳的人是不会遗忘如何游泳的，除非是有什么东西让他在水里感到慌乱，感到恐惧，让他连身体最熟悉的动作都做不出来。”

 

皮克仍旧是一脸不解。

 

“你不是想知道我身上发生了什么吗？我正在告诉你呀。”梅西摆出一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

_不…别这样笑！_

 

皮克只觉得心脏一疼。

 

“他们发现我之后，封死了所有的出路。我没办法，只好找了个地方先躲起来，想着他收到我的信号，过不久肯定会派人来帮我…我只要再等一等就好了。”

 

“……后来他们开始乒乒乓乓地到处砸东西、烧东西，所有人都不停地大喊着跑来跑去。我知道他们准备跑了，更希望他的人能快点赶到，不然好不容易找到的证据又要没了…但是我左等右等，没有任何人来。他们拖了几个人出来，看样子像是之前被抓到的。他们开始打他们，给他们灌水，蒙住他们的头…我以为他们要被‘处决’了，没想到那些人又突然走开了。”

 

“我怕他们过一会儿又回来继续折磨他们，就悄悄跑下去解开了他们。有六个人，都被打得鼻青脸肿，不是手被扭了就是肋骨断了。我试着把他们扶到更隐蔽的地方藏起来，但是他们伤得太重，行动很慢，人数又太多……我还是被发现了。”

 

“我想跑，但是他们威胁说我走一步，他们就杀一个。我没办法，只能任他们把我铐起来，跟那些人绑在一起……再后来，他们准备放弃那个据点撤退了，有人用枪顶着我命令我跟他们一起上车——但却没管那六个人…很奇怪，不是吗？”

 

“Leo…”皮克怔怔地喊他的名字。

 

“Syndicate把我带走之后想逼我交代我所知道的所有名字、所有计划、所有行动。我一开始什么都不肯说，他们便不让我睡觉，用闪光灯24小时不间断地照着我，亮了又暗，亮了又暗…还不停放一些噪音很大的音乐。”

 

“我坚持下来了。过了几天他们可能发现这招对我没什么用，于是换了个法子，把我的衣服脱光吊在天花板上，派人鞭打我的…我的腿根，还时不时地往我伤口上淋盐水。我很痛，就编了一些假消息告诉他们……后来他们发现了，变得更生气了。有人把我倒立起来绑在水池里，让水没过我的头部，然后把我举起来，又放下去，举起来，又放下去…有时候没有水池，他们就在我的脸上蒙一块湿布，不停地往上面浇水…那很难受，真的。有时候我受不了吐了，他们就把我丢到装满冰块的棺材里盖住，然后又继续灌水…有时候我一天要吐好几次…咳…我变得很怕水……”⑦

 

“再后来，Le Chiffre来了，你猜他跟我说什么了？他说，那个人从来就没打算派人来救我。他说，就算我不帮那六个人，他们也不会死…咳…因为这是他跟那个人说好的。呵，你说可不可笑，我为了救几个本来就不会死的人，自己把自己暴露了……”⑧

 

“别说了…Leo…”

 

“他答应我说可以不问我以前的事，但我必须要帮他办好以后的事。我真的很绝望，Geri…我答应了。大多数时候他只派我去搜集情报，但有的时候他也会让我去刺杀…咳…有的是商人，有的是政客…也有一些不听话或者是管不住自己嘴巴的他的人…我不想的，Geri！…我不想杀人的…呜…可是如果我不做或者任务失败，他们又会拿水灌我…我…我没办法，我真的好怕！…你们都不来找我…没有人来找我…”

 

他哭了起来。

 

皮克再也听不下去了。

 

他紧紧拥着眼前的人，一声一声在他耳边呢喃：“对不起…对不起…”

 

 

他们抱在一起哭了好久。

 

“其实Pep他心里…也从来不好受。”等梅西的情绪稍稍平稳下来以后，皮克踌躇着开口道，“他一直觉得很对不起你。”

 

“可他从没找过我。”

 

“不是的，Leo！他…他最喜欢的就是你了，你难道不知道吗？他好几次派人去找过你，但Syndicate的行踪实在是太诡异了，马德里⑨那边又…”

 

“一个手握大把绝密信息的叛逃特工，他们巴不得我早点死了才好。我知道。”

 

“…那…你去看看他吧？”

 

梅西白了他一眼：“我为什么要去看他？他难道还嫌亏欠我不够多吗？”

 

“不是…”皮克叹了一口气，“他…他前不久引咎辞职了。”

 

梅西一脸“你开玩笑吗”似的扫了他一眼。

 

“他说在他任职期间，Division II有太多人员伤亡…他有愧于他们，有愧于他们的家人、他们的爱人…这项工作对于所有人来说都太过残忍，他自己也失去了最爱的孩子…这一切已经让他无力承担了…”

 

“可他在任的时期是Division II效率最高的时期！”

 

“Leo，”皮克认真地望着多年未见的挚友，“他病了，病得很重…已经住院好久了。医生说…可能时间不长了。”

 

梅西吃惊地抬起头：“什么病？”

 

“…肺癌。”

 

“我不知道，Geri…”梅西又低下头不安地揉搓着手指，“我现在…没有立场——小心！！！”

 

随着惯性，皮克“砰”的一声撞到了车厢的铁皮上。

 

_艹，我的头！_

 

皮克捂着头，觉得眼前好大一片小星星在打转。

 

“长官，有人袭击！！！”

 

隔窗被拉开，前座的两名年轻特工紧张地大喊。

 

“保护好自己！准许开火！”

 

皮克咬咬牙，冲他们喊道。

 

紧接着，车顶传来“咚”的一声巨响——有人跳了上来！

 

皮克连忙抽出手枪，向上开火。

 

一个人影顺着挡风玻璃滚落下来。

 

紧接着，又有什么东西落到了车顶。

 

车顶“滋滋”地闪着火花，被切割开，随后被一把掀起！

 

安静。

 

皮克举枪屏息等待着。

 

“哧——”

 

一颗烟雾弹飞闪进来。

 

一片浓烟之中，一双手精确无误地找到了梅西，把他拽出了车顶⑩。

 

 

**City Street, London**

 

 

吉布森接起一个电话。

 

“喂？嗯…嗯…什么？？！什么叫做‘被劫走’了？？？我才把人交给你几个小时！？…艹，等着！！！”

 

他怒气冲冲地挂了电话。

 

“怎么了？”内马尔好奇地问。

 

“Messi被人劫走了。”

 

“什么？！！！！！！！！！”内马尔蹦了起来，“不行！！！我们得去救他！！！！！”

 

吉布森古怪地看了他一眼，说：“ **我们** ？？？I thought you said that you were not born to be a hero?”

 

内马尔露出一个坚定的眼神：“No. But I can learn to become one…now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①CNI，西班牙国家情报中心  
> ②即拉玛西亚，在本文中设定为西班牙政府分设在巴塞罗那的青年特工培训组织  
> ③日语中“青梅竹马”“发小”的意思  
> ④即2016年，也正是瓜迪奥拉接任曼城主教练的那一年  
> ⑤点击原文中的下划线查看各部门介绍  
> ⑥设定参考《007：大破天幕杀机》里James Bond的身世  
> ⑦这里的刑罚包括剥夺睡眠、裸体羞辱、鞭刑、水刑、冰水浴等（乖，不要学哦）  
> ⑧解释一下，Leo潜入Syndicate的时候是被Syndicate的人发现了的，但是他们没有逮到他，因为他躲起来了；所以如果当时有支援，或者他自己不出去的话，他完全可以挨到Syndicate的人被抓/撤离，然后顺利撤退  
> ⑨CNI总部在马德里  
> ⑩怕不是冬哥附身23333（想到猎鹰被扯掉的方向盘哈哈哈哈哈哈）


	4. 救赎

**Abandoned Warehouse, Barcelona**

 

 

梅西被绑在一把破旧的软椅上。

 

“Leo…Leo…”『辛迪加』的负责人背着手，在阴沉沉的仓库里不断敲打着手指，发出细微的、瘆人的声响。“嗒嗒”的声音传出，又透过四面斑驳脱落的墙面传回，显得这间废弃的仓库更加令人胆寒了。

 

“Sir…”

 

“东西拿到了吗？”丹麦人①阴翳的眼神始终牢牢不离梅西。

 

“还没有…但请再多给我一点时间…再多一天！我一定…”

 

“机会…”丹麦人竖起一根手指“啧”了一声②，“从来不是留给失败者的。”

 

“你知道Syndicate为什么能立足于我们这个行业顶端吗？”他轻轻拨开梅西的衣领，按压他胸口的皮肤，好像在寻找那里最柔嫩的一块，“因为效率，因为信任。我们帮助有‘麻烦’的人，他们也会反过来帮助我们。我们不惜一切代价地帮委托人完成他们所委托的事务，那他们也会帮我们守口如瓶，甚至介绍更多的客人。所以——”他的表情有了一瞬的可怖，“我们不能让他们失望！绝不能让他们失望！”

 

“你失败了。你必须受到惩罚。”丹麦人平静地收回手，顺着梅西的双腿滑下③，“今天我们玩点不一样的，好不好？”

 

他从裤兜里掏出一包烟，取了一根，又从另一侧口袋里拿出一小盒火柴。他把烟叼在嘴里，优雅地划燃一根火柴，享受般地吸了一口：“The old fashioned way is always the best, agreed?”

 

梅西看着他，没有说话。

 

“你也来一口？”火光忽暗忽明。

 

“我不抽烟。”

 

“Well, first time for everything. Yes?”④

 

梅西犹豫地看了他一眼，仍旧说：“我不抽——啊！！！”

 

丹麦人手中的烟头精准无误地落到了他之前抚摸过的那块皮肤上。高温接触到肉体发出“哧”的一声，连接处冒出一缕青烟。

 

烟灭了。

 

梅西痛得用力握住椅子的扶手，几乎要在上面留下狰狞的指印。

 

这时候始作俑者丢开烟头，“一脸心痛”地按了按梅西胸口“新鲜”的的烫痕，激得他更加颤抖不止：“你就是…太固执。”手指从胸口滑到颈侧，顺着鼓动的血管轻轻触碰⑤，“Leo，你是个好孩子。但这次任务事关重大…我很抱歉。”

 

“President [Dukhovich](http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Vladislav_Dukhovich)⑥很重视这个名单，这对他的国家来说是非常非常重要的信息。”丹麦人做出一副遗憾的样子，“你这次没能在规定时间内完成任务，总统先生感到很失望。应他的要求，我们会把你交给他接受进一步的处罚。”

 

“什…什么？”梅西忍受着肉体上的灼痛，听到“处罚”二字又不自觉地想起自己这些年来所领教过的手法，额头上的汗水越来越密。

 

仓库大门陡然打开。一个高瘦的人影逆光伫立在门口，让人看不清面容。

 

“出去吧，Le Chiffre。我 **亲自** 来。”

 

他说。

 

 

“你知道…Leo，right？”弗拉迪斯拉夫·杜霍维奇，有着铁血手腕的前白俄罗斯统治者，此时随意地靠坐在梅西对面的椅子上。

 

他看着文质彬彬。不像政客，倒更像是一位文人。

 

“当Le Chiffre亲自向我推荐你的时候，我是十分相信他的眼光的——我信任Syndicate，所以信任他，因此…信任你…”

 

“但是——”他突然暴怒地甩了梅西一个耳光，将他的脸打偏过去，接着揪起他的领口大吼，“你们显然 **辜负** 了我的信任！”

 

梅西恐惧地瑟缩了一下。

 

杜霍维奇看着面前惊恐的年轻人，小心地放开了他，还顺便轻轻帮他抚平了领口的皱褶：“…对不起，我失态了。”他坐回身子，平静地扶了一下他的眼镜，“我无意针对你。但这份名单对我和我的国家来说十分重要，我必须尽早拿到它！”

 

_究竟是对_ **_你_ ** _重要，还是对你的国家重要？_

 

“你知道看着自己的国家被 **外人** 渗透、被 **外人** 离间是种什么样的感觉吗？”谈到国家，杜霍维奇又激动起来，“那些渣滓！那些…狗娘养的！妄图用这种方式来 **分裂** 我的祖国！他们绝不会得逞， **我** 不会让他们得逞！！！”他说着，抓起梅西的头发让他直视自己，“所以，你的失误…我恐怕不能原谅…我不得不惩罚你，孩子。”

 

他掏出一双橡胶手套戴上，同时唤来两个身材魁梧的斯拉夫人。他们手上各提着两大桶冰水。

 

_不…不…不要是这个！！！_

 

梅西惊恐地扭动着身体，想要摆脱手脚上的束缚。

 

杜霍维奇阴恻恻地笑了一声，命令那两个壮汉按住梅西的肩膀，阻止他的挣动，随后自己捏住阿根廷人的下巴，将他的头抬高。

 

“你知道吗？我有多喜欢亲自施刑的感觉？”他贴着梅西脸悄声耳语，“只有当你亲自动手，才能真实地享受到那种痛击敌人的欢愉。所以，当将军时，我会亲自上阵杀敌；当总统时，我也会亲自处理那些背叛国家、背叛信仰的 **刁民** ！”

 

梅西呜咽了一声，一块厚重的湿布盖到了他的面上。

 

_不不不！！！谁来救救我？！！_

 

杜霍维奇提起一桶水，猛地倒在梅西脸上。

 

被湿重的帕子蒙住口鼻，冰水只进不出，只几秒钟梅西便感觉肺里的空气全部被挤压了出去。他大张着嘴想要吸入更多氧气，但这只是徒劳地让更多冰水灌进了他的口鼻。

 

_…我要死了吗？_

 

他突然涌出一股泪意。

 

_那我是不是可以再也不用做那些事了？_

 

他又看见了光。

 

“你知道吗？我喜欢仓库。”杜霍维奇把玩着湿透的布料，突然说起一些毫无关联的东西，“我奶奶曾经有一个仓库——又老又破，就像这一个，嘿嘿。”

 

他的笑声让梅西毛骨悚然。

 

“有一个夏天，我和我的朋友们悄悄溜进那个仓库里玩捉迷藏。我们到处寻找适合躲藏的位置，不料发现里面有好多老鼠。我们怕它们咬坏仓库里存放的货物，于是就拿奶酪诱惑它们，把它们全都捉了起来。我们把它们关在空无一物笼子里，然后就走掉了…但你猜怎么着？一个月之后，我又回去了。那群老鼠没吃没喝，竟然还没死光！”

 

他疯癫地盯着梅西：“有一只还活着！它还活着——因为它吃掉了其它老鼠！”他大笑了起来，“然后我做了什么？杀死它？不…不不不。我把它放了！放到大街上…你或许想问，为什么我就这样轻易地把它放了？不怕它再去咬别的东西、偷吃别人家的奶酪吗？不不不…我一点也不担心。因为现在，它再也不吃奶酪了——它只吃别的老鼠！！！你已经改变了它的天性，不是吗？物竞天择，适者生存…它吃同类的肉活了下来，它就得到了‘ **进化** ’——就像你！！！”⑦

 

“等我‘ **调教** ’好你，你就是这进化链上的究极！！！”

 

梅西惊恐地盯着正讲在兴头上的白俄罗斯人。

 

“噢，看看你…不要觉得不可思议…你已经是一个‘吃’过同类的人了——那是你被改变的天性，也是你得以存活的利器！你已经‘进化’了，你回不去了…”杜霍维奇狂热地注视着全身上下湿漉漉的前CNI特工，“这是你要活下去所必须选择的道路！杀了他们！所有那些挡路的人。杀掉他们全部！！！”

 

“我杀你老母！！！！！”

 

仓库门“砰”的一声被撞开了，一个破罐头凌空斩来，精确无误地砸在毫无防备的杜霍维奇头上。

 

“你个老变态！”内马尔飞奔而来，“竟敢把我的Leo比作老鼠！！！”

 

杜霍维奇的两个手下惊奇地看着被一脚飞闷砸晕的boss，愣了好一阵，才意识到他们应该掏出武器回击。

 

内马尔脚步一变踩着凌波微步又蹿出去了。

 

两位斯拉夫壮汉： _？？？兄dei，好身手。_

 

三秒钟之后，一队全副武装的特警手持盾牌和防暴枪冲了进来，和两个面面相觑的白俄罗斯人对峙着。走在队伍最后面的皮克像老鹰捉小鸡似的毫不留情地揪着内马尔的头发，把他也拽了进来。

 

“不！我不！！！…艹你别抓我头发——他们有枪！！！”内马尔撕心裂肺地嚎叫着。

 

皮克露出一个“和善”的微笑⑧：“来啊，不是要当英雄吗？不是要解救 **你的** Leo吗？”

 

“我不当英雄了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊——”

 

“不当英雄怎么解救你的 **心上人** 啊，是不是？”

 

“我…”

 

“…你们可以先解开我吗？”梅西虚弱地瞟了闹腾的二人一眼。

 

“好嘞，亲爱的！这就来~~~”刚才还要死要活闹着要出人命的某人迅猛地“闪现”了过去。

 

皮克的白眼都快翻过天灵盖儿了。

 

“嘶…你轻点…”梅西胸口的烫伤出了血，又被湿冷的衣服黏住，轻轻一动就拉扯得生疼。

 

“Leo…疼不疼啊？”内马尔心疼地看着梅西胸口的伤痕和被磨破皮的手腕。

 

“废——唔！！！”

 

杜霍维奇不知道什么时候清醒了过来。他趁众人不注意，一把拉过梅西，将一把小刀架在他脖子上，缓缓拉开自己和内马尔等人的距离。

 

“出去…都出去！”他咆哮着，“你们休想阻止我完成我的 **理想** ！我是 **英雄** ！是保家卫国的英雄！！！”

 

皮克打了个手势，示意所有人保持冷静，按兵不动。

 

“看看你们，竟敢制裁我？！一群没有理想的蝼蚁，整天佯装成正义的使者，背地里却尽干着偷鸡摸狗的勾当，竟然还敢质疑我高尚的目标？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”杜霍维奇已经有些癫狂了，“我是 **总统** ！！！我所做的一切都是为了清除蛆虫！那些附骨之疽！”

 

“你疯了。”梅西艰难地开口，不顾刀锋在自己脖子上划出一条血线，“你所做的一切不是为了国家，而是为了你自己；你爱的不是你的祖国，你只是享受掌管一切、控制一切的权力。你所做的一切都不会给你的国家带去半点好处，你的人民、你的同胞对你也只有恐惧与憎恶。你只不过是一个失败的独裁者…”

 

“你错了！！！”杜霍维奇狰狞地吼道，“我做的都是该做的事！我杀的都是该杀之人！”

 

“我呸！你还真不要脸！”内马尔一脸气愤地看着眼前的老头，“你杀的人，就算他们全都是间谍和乱党，那他们也应该先接受审问再判决吧？更不要说里面好多人根本就是平民！你根本就是草菅人命！！！”

 

皮克接过话头：“你说你杀的都是该杀的人。既然如此，那我来替被埋在明斯克⑨郊外的36具尸体问你：他们犯了什么罪？？！”

 

“言论不当，内外勾结，煽动反动势力，意图谋反！”

 

“放屁！他们只是给外国报社寄了几篇批判你强征土地中饱私囊的文章而已！”内马尔不敢相信这个世界上还有这么颠倒黑白的人。

 

“他们都是叛徒！背叛我的都是叛徒！！！”

 

“狗屁！我他妈…”

 

正当内马尔准备跟杜霍维奇一吵到底时，仓库内响起一阵高跟鞋敲击地面的声音——琳达来了。

 

“你来得正好！快叫人来，把你们的人都叫过来！把他，还有他们，通通给我抓回去！快！”杜霍维奇命令道。

 

琳达微微一笑，不慌不忙地走上前去，从他手中接过挟持着梅西的小刀：“不着急，总统先生。人就在路上。”

 

梅西惊讶地瞪大了眼——琳达悄悄在他背后写了三个字。

 

_MI6。_

 

然后他猛地被推了出去，正好摔在内马尔身上。

 

“唉哟！我的老腰！…”

 

“你干什么？！”杜霍维奇不可置信地扭头质问道。

 

琳达反手把刀架在了他脖子上。

 

杜霍维奇的两个手下见状，连忙掉转枪头对准她。

 

琳达凭借自己小巧的身形，巧妙地躲在杜霍维奇身后。她舔了舔唇：“我说两位帅哥，你们也是白俄罗斯人吧？想听听你们眼前这个‘怪物’杀了多少无辜的白俄罗斯百姓吗？想知道Professor Asimov⑩一家老小，包括他6岁大的儿子是怎样被残忍杀害的吗？”

 

那两人面面相觑。

 

琳达接着道：“我知道你们是雇佣兵，也只是拿钱办事而已，何必为了这种人把命也搭了？这里到处都是我们的人，你们想跑也跑不掉。我看不如这样，你们放下枪离开，我就当今天没见过你们，如何？”

 

“你们敢！我是你们的总统！”杜霍维奇大叫道。

 

那两个人明显犹豫了。他们思考了一会儿，默默放下枪，举起双手退了出去。

 

“叛徒！都是叛徒！！！”杜霍维奇在琳达手里挣扎着，然而丝毫没有挣开这个看起来一点也不强壮的女人的禁锢，“…还有你…你这个贱人！！！”

 

琳达完全不生气，反而笑开了，乐道：“随你怎么说，反正你今天是跑不掉了。”

 

“哼，你们凭什么抓我？就算我今天被捕，空口无凭，你们没有证据，过不了多久我照样还是被无罪释放！”

 

“啧，那你这如意算盘怕是打空了。”皮克扬扬手，给他看了看自己手里的一个黑色小纽扣，“微型录音器，实时上传云端。国际法庭的人应该都看着呢…唔，你刚才折腾了那么半天，这会儿怕是连罪状都写好了。”

 

“你们串通好的！”杜霍维奇不甘地吼道。

 

皮克学着琳达的样子露出一个“甜美”的微笑：“随你怎么说。”

 

 

五分钟以后，一个小个子的亚裔女人走进了仓库。

 

杜霍维奇正想开口狡辩，就被一掌劈到后颈上，晕了过去。

 

“哇哦…”内马尔的嘴巴张成了一个圆圆的“O”型。

 

_以后谁要再敢跟我说小个子的女生连发脾气都可爱，我一定“哔”他一脸。_

 

“Amelia Roussel⑪，国际刑警。”来人跟琳达和皮克握了握手，“我将负责押送Dukhovich前往海牙⑫受审。”

 

“Vladislav Dukhovich，你因谋杀、虐待、政治迫害等罪行被判反人类罪。You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Blah blah blah…”小个子女警官毫不客气地踹了一脚地上的人，“Anyway，反正你又听不见。”

 

_Wow，这个姐姐soooooooooo cool！！！_

 

内马尔就差把“崇拜”两个大字印在脑门儿上了。

 

 

杜霍维奇最终被国际刑警给带走了。

 

“呼！这事儿总算是完了！”内马尔小小地欢呼了一声。

 

_英雄真不好当。_

 

_等等，不对。我好像也没做啥啊…_

 

他摸了摸脑壳。

 

_我来干啥来了？？？_

 

另一边，琳达正在给梅西身上的伤上药。

 

皮克站在一旁，默然不语。

 

“…你是不是觉得我很坏。”梅西突然问道。

 

琳达看了看气氛诡异的二人，决定还是善良地给他们留一点点私人空间。

 

她捡起药瓶，麻溜地跑去调戏巴西小可爱了。

 

“什么？”皮克不知所措。

 

“我这两年，都在帮这样的人做事。你…会不会觉得我没救了？”梅西的眼眶渐渐湿润起来。

 

“可…可你不是自愿的…”

 

“那也改变不了我做了很多坏事的事实。”

 

皮克明显被噎住了。

 

“我本来可以选择走其它的路的。”梅西继续道，“我可以偷偷潜回巴塞罗那…我可以替CNI当卧底…我甚至……可以自杀…”

 

“你他妈敢！！！”皮克厉声打断他。

 

“…无论怎样…我选了最坏的一条路走。我是不是不配得到你们的原谅？”

 

“Leo…你别这么说…是我们对不起你在先。”

 

“你抓我回去吧。”

 

“什么？”皮克以为他听错了。

 

“我是罪犯，Geri。我应该被抓回去。如果是这样，我希望动手的是你。”梅西强笑道。

 

“我…我怎么可能抓你？！”皮克震惊地看着从小一起长大的好朋友，“一定有其他办法的Leo！你…你可以帮我们指证Syndicate…可以提供线索…可以将功赎罪…一定有办法的！！！”

 

“没用的Geri。”梅西苦笑了一下，“就算他们愿意给我这个机会…一切都已经变了。回不去了。”

 

皮克哑口无言。

 

“其实…我可能有一个办法…”内马尔小心翼翼地凑了个头过来。

 

“你干什么神出鬼没的！”皮克吓了一跳。

 

“我在这里又没别的认识的人！Vesper老欺负我！我就只有来找Leo嘛…”内马尔可怜兮兮地撅起嘴。

 

他这副样子倒是把梅西逗乐了。他伸出手，亲昵地揉了揉内马尔的头发。

 

皮克仰天长叹。

 

_我抓他的头发的时候他就叫得跟鬼似的…_

 

“不过我说真的。”内马尔顺势把头靠在梅西肩膀上，“如果Leo回不去你们那里，Gibbons那里倒是个好去处。”

 

皮克眼睛一亮，一脸希冀地望着梅西。

 

“你不知道我做了什么…”

 

“我知道！”内马尔急忙打断他，“Gibbons都跟我说了！Leo我相信你不是故意去做那些事情的！”

 

“你才认识我几天？你怎么知道我是不是故意的？”

 

“从我第一眼见到你，”内马尔认真地看着梅西的眼睛，“我就知道你一定是一个善良的人。你的眼神永远都是那么温柔。眼睛是不会骗人的。”

 

梅西突然觉得脸有些烫。他连忙垂下眼帘，避开了内马尔火辣辣的目光。

 

皮克觉得自己身上的鸡皮疙瘩都要掉光了。

 

“真的，加入「极限特工」吧！Gibbons他们肯定也需要你这样的人才！你这么优秀，一定可以为拯救世界做好多好多事情的！”内马尔穷追不舍，“…反正Gibbons也说了这个组织三教九流什么人都有…”

 

远在伦敦的吉布森老探员觉得鼻子一阵瘙痒。 _想打喷嚏。_

 

“其实…咳…”皮克清了清嗓子，“我觉得这个办法行得通。”

 

“是吧是吧！”内马尔赶紧点头。

 

“Leo，如果你加入「极限特工」，马德里那边顾及NSA的面子，肯定不会再追究你的责任…而且，这样你也可以继续追求自己的 **理想** 了，不是吗？”皮克劝道，”你不是一直想维护正义、守护和平吗？你从13岁的时候就一直跟我说等你将来长大了，一定要‘代表月亮⑬’消灭坏人…”

 

“你闭嘴！”回想起小时候的糗事，梅西现在只想挖个坑跳进去把自己埋了。

 

“一切都还来得及的。”皮克正色道，“Pep知道…也会为你高兴的…”

 

梅西心头一动。

 

_Pep…他会支持我吗？_

 

他又低下头去，慎重地考虑起来。

 

皮克和内马尔一脸紧张地看着他，就怕他想不开非要自投罗网。

 

“好。”良久，梅西才重新抬起头，“你们说得对，过去的过错不如用以后的行动来偿还。”

 

他站起来理了理衣摆，笑着冲内马尔伸出了右手：“那…重新认识一下。我是Leo Messi，以后我们就是同事了。”

 

内马尔迫不及待地上前熊抱住他。

 

“卧槽？卧槽！你他妈松开！！！”这声分贝巨大的尖叫来自皮克。

 

什么？你问我皮克为什么要尖叫？

 

因为内马尔不仅紧紧搂住了梅西，还把自己的嘴唇“吧唧”一声印在了他的嘴角上。

 

皮克突然后悔怂恿梅西去『极限特工』了。

 

_什么玩意儿？这能靠谱吗？？？_

 

而内马尔心底早已开满了花。

 

_近水楼台先得月，以后不愁没机会。四舍五入就是我俩结婚了~_

 

此时只有梅西一个人在认真地思考一个问题。

 

_这是巴西人特殊的礼节吗？我要不要回吻？？？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《007：大战皇家赌场》中Le Chiffre的扮演者Mads Mikkelsen是丹麦人  
> ②动作参考美剧《哥谭》里面的“鱼妈”Fish Mooney，每次竖起指头咋舌头真的超有气场  
> ③动作参考《007：大破天幕杀机》里Silva和Bond的一段  
> ④《007：大破天幕杀机》原片这一段台词真的超级没眼看，Silva边摸Bond大腿边说“first time for everthing”，Bond回了一句“what makes you think this is my first time?”（我：厉害了我的007😂）  
> ⑤动作参考《007：大破天幕杀机》；原片这一段真的蜜汁gay里gay气，在拨领口的时候Silva摸着Bond胸口的枪伤问“what she's done to you?”，Bond回答“well, she never tied me to a chair”，然后Silva聚聚来了一句，“her loss”23333😂  
> ⑥《王牌保镖/杀手的保镖》中白俄罗斯前总统，一位残暴的独裁者，被指控大肆屠杀反抗他铁腕统治的群众，最终以反人类罪被逮捕  
> ⑦此段改编自《007：大破天幕杀机》中Silva对Bond的对白  
> ⑧请自动脑补皮熊背着手微笑着走向裁判那张动图  
> ⑨白俄罗斯首都  
> ⑩《王牌保镖/杀手的保镖》中，因反对Dukhovich暴政而被迫害的教授  
> ⑪《王牌保镖/杀手的保镖》女主，由柬埔寨裔法国女演员Élodie Yung饰演（超喜欢这个小姐姐，当年《暴力街区13：终极》被疯狂圈粉）  
> ⑫荷兰城市，联合国国际审判法院（国际法庭）所在地  
> ⑬出自《美少女战士》😂


	5. 阿珍爱上了阿强

**Four Seasons Hotel, New York①**

 

 

“你说…你是不是个坏孩子，嗯？”

 

穿着一身性感小皮衣的Dom玩弄着手中的短鞭②，让它前端的皮革顺着跪坐在地上的Sub③的脊柱缓缓下滑。

 

“Yes…Yes!”

 

男人难耐地喘息着。

 

“嗯哼？”

 

白皙的手掌抚上男人因双手被束缚在身后而突起的蝴蝶骨。

 

“你知道坏孩子会怎么样吗？”

 

皮鞭狠狠在古铜色的皮肤上留下一道红痕。

 

“…他们会受到惩罚。”

 

男人努力向后仰着，用自己的发梢悄悄磨蹭身后人的大腿：“啊…惩罚我！…惩罚我吧…My master…My queen……”

 

又是几下毫不留情的鞭笞。

 

温热的肉体轻轻贴上男人的后背，让他不禁合上眼睛，仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈。

 

“Do you like it?”

 

”Yes…Yes…”

 

“Will you do whatever I say?”

 

“Yes!…Please…I will…Just give me more…More……”

 

“So tell me, have you been selling  **big** guns to  **bad** people?”④

 

“Yes…嗯？！”

 

男人警觉地睁开眼，但为时已晚——前一秒还在跟他调情的人一把扣住他的后颈，猛地将他的头往地上一磕…

 

_艹，“色”字当头一把刀！我就知道不该召妓的！_

 

这是他昏过去之前脑海里最后的想法。

 

 

梅西披着浴巾安静地坐在Caesar size⑤的酒店大床上，脚一晃一晃地看着警务人员将躺在地上不省人事的军火大佬搬走。

 

内马尔正站在他正对面，气呼呼地叉着腰。

 

“你是不是想气死我？！啊？？？”待所有人退出房间后，内马尔大声质问道，“SM哈？？？你竟然跟他玩SM？！！！！！”

 

“是你们非要打赌说输了的人接下一个任务的…”

 

梅西觉得自己也很委屈。

 

“那他有这么变态的爱好你不会跟我说一声吗？！我要是知道…怎么…怎么可能让你接这种任务？！！”

 

内马尔觉得自己此时看起来一定像一只气极了的河豚——马上就要炸了的那种。

 

_艹！我好好的白菜…竟然被猪给拱了！！！_

 

“他摸你哪儿了？？！”他往前跨了一步，居高临下地看着坐在床边的人。

 

梅西没有说话。

 

“我在问你话——那、个、混、蛋、他、该、死、的、摸、你、哪、儿、了？！！！！”

 

梅西倔强地抬起下巴瞥向巴西人：“这是我自己的任务…你无权过问。”

 

内马尔的火气噌一下就上来了：“我无权过问？？？我无权过问？！！！老子男朋友莫名其妙被别人占了便宜你他妈说我无权过问？！！！！！”

 

他看着梅西裸露在空气中雪白雪白的大腿⑥，觉得更生气了：“艹！把你的腿给老子遮住！！！”

 

梅西难堪地拢了拢身上的浴巾，把自己缩成了更小的一团。

 

内马尔还在不满地嚷嚷着：“你可真行啊！…穿这一身出来勾引人…”他又看了一眼阿根廷人胸口的伤疤，“我看你是好了伤疤忘了疼——之前怎么被人折腾的都忘记了？现在还赶着趟子给人送上门…”

 

“我就是好了伤疤忘了疼！我就是不长记性！我就是贱，行了吧？！！”

 

内马尔被梅西突然的爆发给吓了一跳。他惊恐地睁大眼睛盯着对方。

 

“我就是贱！我做这些事都是因为喜欢被人玩，跟这是不是我的工作毫无关系行了吧！！？”

 

阿根廷人说着，气愤地站起来跟内马尔对峙着，眼泪却怎么也止不住地往下落。

 

_妈的。_

 

_我把我认识六个月、正式在一起五个月的男朋友给弄哭了。_

 

_还不是在床上那种。_

 

_请问我该怎么办？_

 

_急！在线等……_

 

“我…”内马尔伸出手想搂住梅西，但又怕被他推开，只好轻轻碰了碰他的手臂，“对不起，Leo……我…我不是故意凶你的……我是气那个人…万…万一他伤害了你，我不知道我该怎么办。”

 

梅西没有回答他，吸了吸鼻子，偏过头去擦拭着脸上的泪水。

 

内马尔赶紧凑上前去，捏住袖口帮他攒去眼角的湿润。

 

“走开…”梅西瓮声瓮气地骂道，“你的衣服脏死了…”

 

内马尔见他不那么生气了，赶紧厚着脸皮整个人压到他身上：“Leooooooo~ 不气了好不好？是我不好！是我嫉妒别人看到你这个样子！其…其实你这样穿超sexy的！我从来没见你这么好看过~~~⑦”

 

梅西瞠了他一眼：“你这是什么意思？合着我以前都不好看是吧？”

 

内马尔赶紧摇头：“不不不！——我是说，你不管怎么样都是最好看的！”

 

梅西“噗嗤”一下被他逗笑了。

 

他抬手推了推粘在自己身上的人：“起开…重死了…”

 

但内马尔只是把头埋在他颈侧，深深地吸了一口气。

 

梅西突然觉得自己的大腿被一团不明物体给顶住了。他整个人一僵。

 

内马尔还在他的颈间磨蹭，时不时伸出舌尖舔舐他的耳垂：“Leo…Leo…”

 

他甚至变本加厉地伸出一只手，在他的两腿间开始摸索。

 

“嘿！Ney…别在这里…”

 

“Well, Well——看看我们的小英雄！！！”

 

房门突然被推开，一个极具辨识度的高亢嗓音刺进两人的耳膜。

 

梅西一急，赶紧一脚踹向内马尔——但他用力稍微有点过猛了，内马尔一个翻身直接摔到了地上。

 

吉布森探员一边鼓着掌，一边信步走进房间：“咦？Neymar你怎么在这儿？…你趴在地上干什么？”

 

内马尔捂着腰“嘶”了一声，强装淡定道：“报告Boss，我在修行‘ **忍** 术’。”

 

“什么乱七八糟的…”吉布森露出一脸“你是不是有病”的嫌弃表情，“Anyway…Leo，多亏有你，这次行动很成功！”

 

“这都是我该做的，Boss。”

 

“哈哈哈哈好孩子！”吉布森爽朗地笑起来，“接下来就只剩一些收尾的工作了，只需要检查一下这里有没有什么别的违禁品…你要是觉得累了就先回去休息吧！”

 

梅西的耳根诡异地一红：“应…应该没什么了吧。我留下来帮忙吧…这里房间的结构我比较了解。”

 

“你觉得没问题就OK。”吉布森点点头，转身把内马尔从地上拎起来，“你小子别在这儿给人家捣乱！跟我回去准备下一个任务！”

 

“我不…不嘛！”内马尔青蛙乱舞似的挥开吉布森的手，“我要在这儿帮Leo检查房间！”

 

他“豪迈”地伸手指向其中一个房间：“就…就从那个开始吧！”

 

“别——”

 

梅西尝试阻止他，但巴西人显然没打算要听他的话，一头扎进了房间。

 

阿根廷人无助地捂住了脑袋。

 

“Boss，我现在申请早退还来得及吗？”

 

他艰难地望着吉布森。

 

 

另一边，冲进房间的内马尔悔得肠子都青了。

 

_Mmp! 变态！混账！王八蛋！_

 

_…这都是些什么玩意？？？！！！_

 

暗红色的房间里“琳琅满目”地摆满了各式各样各形各异的SM工具——蜡烛、鞭具、口塞、假阳具、跳蛋、麻绳、铁链…… _甚至还有一张电椅！_ 还有一些他根本看不出来但也知道不是什么好东西的玩意儿⑧。

 

_我就知道那头“猪”对Leo没安什么好心！！！_

 

内马尔的内心咆哮着。

 

他的脑中闪过梅西赤裸的脚踝和大片裸露在外的肌肤。

 

_妈的！！！！！_

 

想到梅西还可能跟那头“猪”一起用过这其中的某些玩意儿，内马尔直气得七窍生烟。

 

他对着房间冷哼一声，面无表情地退了出去。

 

“诶，你小子这么快就检查完了？”吉布森看他没进去多久就出来了，觉得很是奇怪，“里面没东西？”

 

说着，他就准备进去查看。

 

“别！”梅西一把扯住吉布森的手，把他吓了一大跳。

 

“Leo? 你…”吉布森诧异地盯着梅西。

 

“Boss，我…其实我有些话想找Ney谈谈…”他可怜兮兮地眨了一下眼睛，“所以…拜托啦？”

 

一旁的内马尔觉得火气更大了。

 

_看呐！他现在还学会跟上司撒娇了！_

 

吉布森的眼光在两人身上来回转了一圈，无奈道：“好吧…你们年轻人的事……别耽误工作就是了。”

 

 

“……走吧。”

 

吉布森离开后，梅西终于松了一口气。

 

“去哪儿？”

 

内马尔冷冷道。

 

梅西一愣：“当然是回家啊…不然呢？”

 

“…你就没有什么想解释的吗？”

 

“……你不是都看到了吗？”

 

闻言，内马尔脱力一般地撞到墙上，强忍着悲痛，努力不让自己倒下去。

 

_不就是玩了一个皮鞭play？_

 

这是梅西的内心活动。

 

_你居然跟他把_ **_所有东西_ ** _都玩了一遍？！！_

 

这是内马尔的内心活动。

 

“为什么？…你对一个陌生人都可以…那我在你心里到底算什么，啊？！！”内马尔悲愤地咆哮着。

 

“…呃…”梅西尴尬地挠了挠脖子，“那…要是你想，那我哪天也陪你玩玩？？？”

 

_……没想到你是这样的人。_

 

这是两人共同的内心活动。

 

“不用等‘哪天’了。”内马尔上前狠狠握住梅西的手腕，狰狞地说道，“就现在。”

 

然后他恶狠狠地把梅西拽进了那个房间。

 

 

“诶？Ney，等…等一下…”梅西慌乱地躲避着内马尔手上的铁链。

 

内马尔停下动作，直直地望进那双深褐色的眼眸：“我不行吗？”

 

梅西眨了眨眼：“什…么？”

 

“ **我** 就不行吗？”

 

梅西愣了愣，红着脸回答：“不…不是…我只是没想到你想玩这样的…”

 

内马尔恨恨地咬了咬牙，一声不响地将铁链套在阿根廷人的脖子上，又在胸口处交叉，在鼓鼓的胸肌上勒出凹痕，然后绕过腰侧，在尾椎处打了个结。

 

“到椅子上去。”

 

“…Ney?”

 

梅西当然知道那椅子是做什么用的——他以前在『辛迪加』的时候就常常看到各种各样的人被送上那样一把椅子，不管他们之前有多无畏、多嘴硬，几分钟后，都会变得知无不言。

 

_只是……_

 

梅西瞥了瞥透着寒光的金属座椅，不确定地看向自己的男朋友。

 

“过去。我不会打开的。”内马尔挑了一条短鞭，试探性地在梅西手臂上扫了一下，让他小小地“啊”了一声，“…还有，叫我主人。”

 

“…Excuse me???”

 

这一次，内马尔没有客气。他重重一下打在梅西的大腿上：“我的耐性是有限度的。过去！”

 

梅西诧异得仿佛第一天认识面前这个人。

 

…但他还是乖乖挪了过去，小心地坐在了椅子上。

 

内马尔又拿起一个中等大小的口球：“张开嘴。”

 

“我不想戴那个。”梅西不乐意地说。

 

内马尔不轻不重地在他脸上拍了一下：“今天由不得你说‘不’。”

 

梅西委屈地抿了抿唇，想到今天自己的确对他不住，最终还是顺从地张开了嘴。

 

内马尔将口球塞进梅西嘴里，抵住他的牙齿，然后又细细将绑带扣在他的脑后。

 

“真乖。”他摸了摸“小奴隶”的头。

 

梅西皱着眉头，含糊不清地哼哼了什么。

 

内马尔没有在意。

 

他蹲下身子，虔诚地在爱人胸前的伤疤上吻了一下，然后“咔哒”一声，将他的双手锁在了电椅两侧。

 

 

“…唔！…唔唔唔…！！！”

 

梅西难耐地挣扎着。

 

_这跟说好的不一样！！！_

 

胸前传来的刺激让他止不住地颤抖，生理性的泪水不受控制地溢出眼眶。

 

“嘘…乖点。又滴歪了……”

 

巴西人一本正经地扣去赤裸的肉体上凝固的蜡脂，随意地扔在地上，然后又高举起蜡烛。

 

乳白色的流体滴落到挺翘的乳尖，立即凝结成一块，盖住了那颗令人遐想的“红豆豆”。

 

“嘘…嘘…乖，忍一忍，不痛的。”

 

内马尔温柔地安慰着爱人，手指有一下没一下地绕着被折腾得通红的乳晕打着圈。

 

他玩够了，又窸窸窣窣地从抽屉里翻出一对小巧的乳夹，仔细地夹在梅西被蜡脂覆盖的双乳上。

 

然后他像贪玩的小孩一般，弹了弹那里，满意地看到梅西敏感的身体跟着狠狠抖动了一下。

 

他得意地吹了声口哨：“亲爱的…看，我把你的身体调教得多听话~”

 

梅西踹了他一脚，正正打到他的小腿胫骨。

 

“嘶…艹！”内马尔捂着被撞得生疼的地方，龇牙咧嘴地骂道，“Bad boy! 不听话的小奴隶是要被罚坐木马的！！！”

 

“唔唔！！！”

 

_你敢！！！_

 

内马尔没有理会他，装模作样地围着“刑房”走了一圈，在墙上的“收藏”里拔出一根毛茸茸的、蓝白相间的“ [ 尾巴 ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1jMdBgbZnBKNjSZFGq6zt3FXaF/3-Size-Anal-Plug-Stainless-Steel-Anal-Dildo-Butt-Stopper-Blue-White-Splicing-Tail-Anus-Dilator.jpg_640x640.jpg) ”——那是一枚肛塞。

 

“不过嘛…这里没有木马——那就用这个小东西代替好了~”

 

他不顾梅西的挣扎，将他的双腿抬高放到扶手上拷住，然后伸手摸了摸暴露在外的穴口。

 

_啧，有点干。_

 

他颇为苦恼地抓了抓头发：“怎么办呢，Leo？这里好像没有润滑剂啊……”

 

梅西气急败坏地翻了个白眼。

 

“啊，有了！”

 

内马尔蹲下身子，目光灼灼地盯着那个曾让他感受极乐的小洞，缓缓凑近……

 

阿根廷人是真的急了，摇着头想要躲避。但喷撒在股间的热气让他两腿发软，只能无力地靠在椅子上任由巴西人为所欲为。

 

内马尔先是用嘴唇碰了碰他的臀瓣，然后低下头虔诚地亲吻他腿根处交错纵横的伤疤…然后他顺着臀缝一路来到他的会阴，他的囊袋…最后，他伸出舌尖，灵活地摆动，玩弄起那个小洞来……

 

那里渐渐湿了。

 

“啧。”内马尔伸出食指摸了一下，沾起一片透亮的液体，“我们家Leo真是‘天赋异禀’啊~ 舔一下就会自己吐水了~ 应该很容易就能吞进去吧？…这个小东西…”

 

“嗷你（艹你）！泥嗷呼唵啊欸呃嗡嘿咹喑哕，哦吆嗯泥嘢吆！”

 

可能是这句话的语气太过愤慨，内马尔愣了一会儿，满脸疑惑地解开了口枷。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“你要是敢把那个东西塞进去，我就跟你绝交！绝交！！！Which means我们之间完了，Neymar！！！”

 

梅西眼泪汪汪地吐出被唾液晕染得亮晶晶的口球，长时间被强迫着张开的口腔让他的咬肌又酸又胀。

 

他没好气地冲内马尔吼道：“艹！现在，把老子解开！”

 

巴西人显然不明白他为什么这么生气，但还是听话地解开了梅西手脚上的锁拷：“都…都听你的…你别生气啊……你不喜欢咱们就不玩了呗…”

 

他不解释还好，一解释阿根廷人的火气更是“噌噌噌”地往上冒。

 

“你还好意思说我——你个变态！！！！！”

 

前特工先生抓着内马尔头上的一团卷毛，使劲儿把他提了起来。

 

“嗷！！！！！！！！！！嗷嗷嗷Leooooooo！！！——轻点！轻点！…我错了！！！我错了呜呜呜！！！！！😭”

 

“亏我还…我还以为你是真的喜欢我…你竟然…竟然……”

 

_竟然把我当性奴！！！_

 

_变态！！！！！_

 

他怒气冲冲地把身上的铁链往内马尔脸上一砸：“你跟你的‘玩具’们过一辈子去吧！！！”

 

“哎哟！我的鼻子！…不不不，不痛不痛！亲爱的你想砸多少次都可以…诶，你别走啊Leo！Leo!!! 我错了，我真的错了，你打我吧……呜呜呜你别不理我啊…Leo……”

 

“Go fuck yourself!!!!!!!!!! 🖕🏻 ”

 

 

后来，内马尔在家跪了一个星期的榴莲，并且接受了皮克长达半年的言语嘲讽。

 

好在误会解除之后，梅西还是很大度地原谅了他。

 

现在他们已经可以毫无隔阂 ~~没皮没脸~~ 地尽情做爱了。

 

“Leo?”

 

“说。”

 

“我们今晚玩护士play吧~”

 

“好啊。你当护士吧。😊”

 

“T^T”

 

为了逗喜欢的人开心，今天的内马尔也是什么都愿意做呢~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①即纽约四季酒店  
> ②参照《史密斯夫妇》中的Angeli Jolie的扮相  
> ③“Dom” & “Sub”，即SM中的“支配者”与“臣服者”  
> ④此段对话改编自《史密斯夫妇》中的情节  
> ⑤比king size还要大的床具尺寸，一般来讲为245cm×220cm  
> ⑥你梅的大白腿子👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼，我可倦  
> ⑦众所周知，马儿在你梅Ins下面留言“Nunca te vi tan guapo”😂；还有阿Kun也说了一句“Pero que bello（你真美）”（我：你们怎么这么骚的？？？）  
> ⑧是的我说的就是导尿管和灌肠器


	6. 番外：往事不要再提

**Hospital de Barcelona, Barcelona**

 

 

瓜迪奥拉独自坐在苍白的病床上，手里拿着一支未点燃的Ducados Rubio②。

 

他垂眼望着被夕阳染红的[天际线](https://cdn1.parksmedia.wdprapps.disney.com/resize/mwImage/1/1200/600/92/media/abd/refresh/europe/3-night-barcelona-vacations/spain_barcelona_sunset_2x1.jpg?cb=1)——这是他生活了大半辈子的地方。

 

_真美。_

 

他曾将青春与热血献予这座城市，也曾为了她，甘愿赴汤蹈火，将自己无聊的生命化作漆黑的海浪，在深不见底的漩涡中为她保驾护航。

 

然而命运之神却不屑于接受他的献祭。

 

他们更加偏爱自己选择祭品。于是他们夺走了他的父母、他的恩师、他的友人…还有，他的“宝贝”。

 

——是的。他的宝贝。

 

那是一个会羞红着脸，但仍坚定不移地看着他说“带我走吧，先生”的小男孩；那是一个叼着棒棒糖，但依旧能把其他同期青训生揍到鼻青脸肿的天才少年；那是一个脸上带着甜美酒窝，笑起来却如同勾魂毒药摄人心魄的深海媚娃。

 

是他。

 

是他亲手将他的挚爱推入了地狱。

 

_天父可会宽恕我的罪过？让天使折翼，让圣子蒙尘？_

 

瓜迪奥拉摩挲着胸口的十字架，虔诚地祷告。

 

_父啊！请带走我的血肉、我的生命、我的灵魂吧！_

 

_我不惧肉体的腐烂，也不惧精神的折磨！我将身在炼狱，只求能赎回我犯下的罪孽！_

 

他回想起他的一生，起初只是为了追寻简单的正义而加入了警队。

 

当他还只是一只菜鸟的时候，就被人叫作“不要命的愣头青”，因为不论遇到任何案子，他都会不顾自身安危地冲在最前面，只要将罪犯绳之以法……但他从未觉得这是一种错误。他甚至为自己这个绰号感到自豪——因为正义本就是无数勇士用他们的鲜血换来的。

 

_我也将成为他们的一员，将生命献予正义，在与罪恶的搏斗中被世人铭记。_

 

后来，他被调到重案组，并在那里遇见了他的人生导师——约翰·克鲁伊夫。

 

克鲁伊夫教会了他这份神圣职业的真谛。他告诉他， _惩奸除恶不是一时的任务，我们所要保护的也不仅仅是人民。每个人都不是生来就为了牺牲的。每一名警员的生命都是宝贵的，是上帝赐予的，父母养育的。我们在追求正义的同时，也必须保护好我们自己和我们的同事。无谓的牺牲所换来的胜利仍是不值得的。_

 

他一直牢记着这些话。

 

直到他被调到CNI，从普通特工，到高级特工，再到副局长，局长…他都将生命与正义的砝码时刻放在心中。

 

在他任职局长的4年③间，Division II是全西班牙，乃至全世界情报部门中，效率最高、死伤最少的部门。他将重案组时期学习到的“[Tiki-Taka](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiki-taka)”战术进行改良，让各个城市、各个站点的特工连成一张巨大的“网”——他们互相协助，互相支援，互相掩护；他们精于蛰伏，行动迅速，掌控主导④。一旦发生意外或者出现任何危及特工生命的状况，这张“网”上相应的每一个“点”都会有所行动，力求在保障生命安全的情况下最大程度地完成任务。

 

因此，Division II对于人才的要求极高，对每一个人都要求百分之一百的忠诚。

 

瓜迪奥拉曾经亲手将自己觉得不够可信的年轻特工赶出CNI——纵使他也赞同，那是一个不可多得的可造之才。

 

而里奥·梅西，这个由他亲手挖掘、培养出来的小天才——瓜迪奥拉对他寄予厚望。

 

他膝下无子，梅西就是他唯一的孩子。他将自己毕生所学都授予他，将自己满心的关切都赠予他，将所有的爱意都给予他……

 

他爱着他。

 

明知不合规矩，但他还是买好他最爱的糖果，趁着休息间隙偷偷塞到他手中；明知不成体统，他还是任由他放肆地坐到他的办公桌上，吐槽自己过于沉闷的领带颜色；明知有违伦理，他还是在他因为疲倦不知不觉在自己床上睡着的时候，悄悄在他嘴角落下一个吻……

 

_但我亲手“杀”死了他。_

 

_是 **我** 将他带上Orodruin⑤，还在熊熊烈火之中将他推入深渊。_

 

_…_ _是我的罪。_

 

瓜迪奥拉颤抖着手指，夹着那只皱巴巴的烟，放到鼻尖轻轻嗅了嗅。

 

 

“你都这样了还抽烟！”

 

那一瞬间，如同行将就木之人遇见了永恒。

 

加泰人迟缓地回过头，看见他的生命之光、灵魂之火⑥就那样百无禁忌地站在病房门口，微微蹙着眉头，对他怒目而视。

 

他太过震惊了，震惊到甚至忘记了语言和动作。

 

梅西快步走到瓜迪奥拉身边，一把将那支烟打落到地上：“你跟我说他病得很重，连吃饭走路都困难。哼，我看他倒是好得很——还知道抽烟呢！”他回头对谁吼着。

 

“啊…说不定是回光返照呢……反正医生说也就这几年——或者几十年了……”皮克吊儿郎当地靠在门框上，一脸坦然。

 

_几十年？…我可去你妈的！这秃鸡蛋就算没病没灾活到一百岁也就几十年好吗！！！_

 

“艹！我早该知道，你的话能信就有鬼了！”

 

梅西气愤地一脚踢飞了那支无辜的烟，转身就要走人。

 

“Leo! 嘶——”瓜迪奥拉及时拽住他的手，死死握住不放开，“Leo…别走……”

 

皮克走上前握住梅西的肩膀，硬生生把他按到床上坐稳了：“你对待‘老年人’的时候可轻点儿…他手上每天都要扎针，已经没一块好地方了……我可没骗你。”

 

梅西瞥了一眼瓜迪奥拉的手背，发现上面确实满是淤青，这才消了气。

 

“Leo…咳咳咳咳……”瓜迪奥拉刚想说话，就止不住地咳嗽起来。

 

皮克赶紧端了杯温水喂他喝下。

 

梅西将瓜迪奥拉颤抖的双手和颈间暴起的青筋看在眼里，不知不觉也软了下来。

 

“你…你怎么样？”他不敢去看昔日恩师的眼睛，只低着头盯着自己的脚尖。

 

“…还好…咳咳…你也看到了，我现在是个不中用的废人了。”瓜迪奥拉叹了一口气。

 

“他今天状态还算好的了——之前可是咳得连吃饭都要吐！”皮克张牙舞爪地比划道，“嘿嘿，说不定真的是回光——嗷！！！！！！！！！！”

 

“不许这么说他！！！”

 

梅西掐了一把皮克的大腿，成功地让他闭上了嘴巴。

 

“医…医生怎么说…？”

 

“医生说是肺癌中期。如果治疗效果好的话，兴许还能活个2-10年，或者更久…”

 

“如果治疗效果不好呢？！”

 

“…如果癌细胞扩散的话……大概就这一年吧。”

 

“Pep……”

 

梅西难过地抓紧了床单。

 

瓜迪奥拉看见他眼里积聚起来的泪水，轻轻笑了。

 

“Leo…Leo…你知不知道，今天你这样叫我一声，我就是立刻死了也值了…”

 

“可我不想你死！我不要你死！！！……Pep…呜…你不要死……”

 

都说“当局者迷，旁观者清”。皮克看着抱在一起的两个人，一拍脑门儿：“嗨呀！什么东西在这里这么亮！！？”然后，他看了看自己，恍然大悟道，“哦——原来是我呀~”

 

梅西和瓜迪奥拉同时用看待智障一般的目光审视着他。

 

皮克麻溜地“滚”了出去：“拜——拜——！！！你们这么久没见了，好好聊啊！不要着急，不要……艹……………”

 

梅西不耐烦地关上了门。

 

 

“所以…你呢？你现在怎么样？”

 

“我也挺好的……我加入了「极限特工」，在Gibbons手下做事…还有很多同事…他们都是不错的人……”

 

“那就好。”

 

“…我…我还交了一个男朋友…”

 

“是吗？……他人怎么样？”

 

“他…他也很好。他是巴西人，性格比较开朗，可能跟我比较互补吧…哈哈……虽然有时候比较缺根筋，经常干一些傻事…但是…我……”梅西笑了一下，“我很喜欢他，Pep。”

 

瓜迪奥拉露出一个欣慰却略带苦涩的笑容：“是吗…你喜欢就好。”

 

“Pep…”

 

“Leo，如果你要跟他结婚，可不能忘了给我发喜帖。”

 

“当然不会！…你…你是我最重要的人啊……”

 

“我很开心…你这样说。”

 

“Pep，你永远是我最重要的人。”

 

“…嗯。”瓜迪奥拉想要忍住，但眼泪终究还是落了下来，“我很高兴，Leo…我的小不点终于长大了……他有了属于自己的幸福了。”

 

“…Leo，对不起。”

 

“没事的。我原谅你。”

 

“…I wish you the best, my little one.”

 

“And…I love you. I always do.”

 

“……嗯，我知道，Pep。我也爱你。一直。” 

 

 

> 神爱世人，
> 
> 甚至将他的独生子赐给他们，
> 
> 叫一切信他的，
> 
> 不致灭亡，
> 
> 反得永生。⑦

 

 

**City Street, Mogi das Cruzes⑧**

 

 

“Leo，你看！那是我上幼儿园的地方！那是我小时候经常练球的地方！还有那边那个！——那是我小学时候最要好的朋友的家…唔，可惜他们早就搬到巴西利亚⑨去了……”

 

“好了好了…你说得我头都晕了。咱们能不能先找个地方坐下来喝口水喘会儿气？”

 

“嘿嘿，前面有张长椅，你先过去坐着吧，亲爱的！我去给你买饮料~”

 

“嗯。爱你~”

 

“爱你！！！么么么么么么哒~~~”

 

 

“日安，这位先生。”一位吉普赛⑩女郎提着花篮坐到梅西身边，“需要算命吗，先生？”

 

梅西礼貌地笑了笑，道：“谢谢。不过不用。”

 

“那买枝花吧，先生。”

 

梅西看了看她篮子娇艳欲滴的各种花卉，一时间有些无法抉择。

 

“送给本地人的话，金风铃很适合哟——毕竟是我们的国花呢~”

 

梅西惊讶地挑了挑眉：“你怎么…”

 

“嘘，先生。”年轻的女郎将手轻轻放在唇上，“主会指引我们所有人。不是吗？”

 

“那…请问这个多少钱？”

 

“我们很投缘，先生。这朵花就当作是我送给您和您男朋友的订婚礼物吧。”

 

她从花篮里摘出一朵金风铃放到梅西手中，姗然离去。

 

“¿¿¿Qué....???”⑪

 

 

“Leo!!! Leo Leo Leo~~~ 水来——我才走开这么一小会儿这哪个不要脸的小婊砸就来送花了？！！”

 

“……Ney，我觉得你不能…”

 

“哇——我不管我不管！你不准收别人的花！！！”

 

_…_ _随便叫一个吉普赛人“婊子”。_

 

_还有，赶快把我的水给我啊我快渴死了！！！_

 

“不管了…嘿嘿，Leo，你猜…我还买了什么？~”

 

_咕噜咕噜…什么……不会是戒指…吧？_

 

内马尔含情脉脉地单膝跪下。

 

梅西头皮一麻。

 

“Leo，你愿意…”

 

“快道歉！”

 

“……啥？？？”

 

“快道歉，Ney！！！”

 

“…I'm…I'm sorry???”

 

_呼！吓死我！…这样总算不会得罪那位神通广大的女士了吧……_

 

梅西捂着胸口松了一口气。

 

而此时的内马尔已经在心里哭成一条狗了。

 

_呜呜呜，Leo不喜欢我了吗？连看我一眼都要喘不过气了吗？为什么不肯接受我的求婚啊呜呜呜呜呜呜——_

 

😭😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①取自电影《霸王别姬》的主题曲《当爱已成往事》  
> ②Ducados，一个西班牙本土香烟品牌  
> ③瓜帅在巴萨执教4年  
> ④对应“Tiki-Taka”的三个要素：耐心、短传、控球  
> ⑤《指环王》系列中位于魔多的火山，也是至尊魔戒铸成和毁灭的地方  
> ⑥借鉴自《洛丽塔》中，“我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂”  
> ⑦约翰福音3:16  
> ⑧摩基达斯克鲁易斯，内马尔的出生地  
> ⑨巴西的新首都  
> ⑩即罗姆人，为起源于印度北部、散居全世界的流浪民族，以其神秘的形象著称，历史上多从事占卜、歌舞等职业（“吉普赛”一词源于欧洲人对罗姆人起源的误解：当时欧洲人认为罗姆人来自埃及，于是称之为“埃及人”，而“吉普赛”正是“埃及”的音变；大多数罗姆人也认为“吉普赛人”这个称呼有歧视意义，所以并不使用，本文是因为作者本人觉得“吉普赛”这个词很听起来cool，所以…😄）  
> ⑪Que，西语“what”的意思，变音符号表疑问

**Author's Note:**

> ①The Syndicate，《碟中谍》系列中出现的一个由一群受过精良训练的叛逃间谍所组成的组织；在本文中仍旧是一个犯罪组织，组织内有叛逃特工，但不全是（不要问我问什么用“辛迪加”而不用“幽灵党”，可能单纯喜欢“辛迪加”这个名字吧😂）  
> ②人物原型为《007：大破天幕杀机》中由西班牙演员Javier Bardem饰演的Silva；Silva由M夫人一手培养并深受她的重用，然而在一次行动中却被M夫人放弃以交换另外六名被捕特工，他因此怀恨在心，侥幸活下来以后一手策划了针对M夫人的复仇  
> 


End file.
